Lightning flame
by Writergal101
Summary: Annabeth, Tyson, Luke, Grover, and Percy start a band with a few mixed up things  percabeth's, Thalico, and a tiny little bit of Anuke  weird name   and some thake  thalia and luke
1. Zack? or Smack?

Lightning flame

ANNABETHS POV

_Opportunities fade away_

_My teardrops say go away_

_I never knew I can be this close_

_To yo-u!_

_In my heart I cry out loud _

_Fade away come today_

_Just realize I never stay_

_Intill the end of my day!_

_You no in your heart _

_To cry and say you love me too_

_Oh you love me too_

_Oh oh love _

_Oh you love me too_

_Eve-ry night I think you'll_

_Say that word that's stuck in _

_My head love love _

_Every time I think of you_

_That word gets stuck in my_

_Head._

"watcha writing? Another story?" Luke said from behind the couch scaring the Zeus out of me.

"yeah Luke wanna hear it?" I asked as Percy, Grover and Tyson popped out behind him.

"definitely" they all said wide eyes on me.

"ok here it goes" I sang the song to them leaving them speechless.

If you haddent noticed after Luke tried to take over the world he got some since knocked into him and now where all friends and the five of us all are in a band.

We named the band, lightning flame after lighting for Zeus and flame well Grover's idea of flame.

Since Athena or the rest of our family wouldn't "love" to have us be in a band so we came up with new names for ourselves. Im Skyler, Grover is G-man, Luke is double L, Tyson's name is Moon And Percy's is Shadow and we also have disguises.

We have a concert in 5 days so where living in a hotel for now with screaming fans out the windows.

But luckily we have big buck (security guard) to help us out.

"that's goodie good" Tyson said practicing his drumming with his hands on the coffee table.

"yeah just how about after 'oh you love me too' add o-h love." Grover suggested

"ok but I still need help with the end" I said tapping the bottom of my pencil on the paper.

"well how about, _every night and everyday you get stuck in my head dai-ly whenever I try to get you out your right there next to me." _Percy said trying not to sing but he did.

"that's perfect!" I said jotting it down.

"ok lets try it now!" I said singing,

"_Opportunities fade away_

_My teardrops say go away_

_I never knew I can be this close_

_To yo-u!_

_In my heart I cry out loud _

_Fade away come today_

_Just realize I never stay_

_Intill the end of my day!_

_You no in your heart _

_To cry and say you love me too_

_Oh you love me too_

_Oh oh love _

_Oh you love me too_

_o-h love_

_Eve-ry night I think you'll_

_Say that word that's stuck in _

_My head love love oh love_

_Every time I think of you_

_That word gets stuck in my_

_Head_

_every night and everyday_

_you get stuck in my head_

_dai-ly whenever I try to get_

_you out your right there next_

_to me._

_You're the person I want to meet_

_Not that person who hates me_

_You're the one who gets me_

_Just see_

_Just laugh_

_Just lo-ve me."_

They all clapped for my accomplishment after I was done.

"well I better practice that on my guitar" Luke said going to the elevator.

"I have to practice drummy's" Tyson said skipping to the elevator too.

"im with Luke, Percy you coming?" Grover said (Luke, Percy and Grover play the guitar, Tyson plays the drums and im the lead singer)

"nah ill just hang with Annabeth" He said looking at me.

We both sat cris crossed on the sofa Smiling but of coarse mine was a cheesy one.

"I think I better call Rebecca and say we have to record a new song" I said taking my Turquoise note book with my songs. (Rebecca is our agent)

"wait!" Percy said grabbing my wrist, "how about the whole band go to get something to eat with Thalia and Selina and everyone else" He said not letting go of my wrist.

"sure just let me go change into my costume." I said winking at him.

He grinned at let go of my wrist, "ill call everyone up."

"ok seaweed brain." I said grinning and walked to the elevator.

He just smiled at me as the elevator door closed.

~ROOM~

I looked at myself in the mirror and put on my 'Skyler' wig , "goodbye Annabeth hello Skyler" I said adjusting the black wig and the Blue streak in the hair.

I put on a Black tank top that said Angel and Some black skinny jeans.

I put some light eye shadow on as put on a black bracelet with a sliver one over it then another black one.

When I put on the Skyler costume Rebecca says, 'every girl wants to be me as every guys wants to date me' but I was still me just a _different _me.

Fanily when I finished I heard a soft knock on the door.

I opened it quickly to find water head with the band.

"hey Anna- I mean Skyler Thalia and the rest are on there way." Percy said looking at my hands that were in my pockets with a I-phone in the pocket, "what!" I said with a chuckle but he just raised a eyebrow.

"well we got to get chang-" Percy got cut off when me phone started to ring.

"oh I got to take this" I said stepping out of my room and in the hallway, "yeah, oh yeah Seth oh nothing just you no hanging around." I said talking to my friend Seth on the phone.

"hey Annabeth uh I just wanted to say im in new York to see you and well I got us 2 tickets to see the 'Thunder flame's!" he said with a cheerful cute happy voice.

My mouth dropped as everyone looked at me. "oh Seth im so sorry but I cant-"

"why?" he said not even letting my finish.

"well its because well im already busy for the whole week" I said sucking in air from my teeth.

"well um" I could tell he was rubbing his neck now.

In the corner of my eye I saw Percy's nostrils flare as he crossed his arms.

"well maybe next time well got to go bye Annabeth" he said hanging up the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket, shooing the boys out as I laid down on my bed.

About 20 minutes later I went down stairs with a little black purse that I swear on the river of Styx that its Skyler's.

As I made my way to the boys on the couch I gulped out, "hey guys"

"hey Annabeth we were just talking about yo-" Luke said as Percy covered his mouth.

"no we weren't" Grover said shaking his head.

Percy got up from his spot and put his hands in his back pockets, "you look good Annabe- Skyler." He said as he put his arm around me the friendly way.

"ok lets get going Thalia and everyone is meeting us at the Dever deserts" Percy said walking out of the lobby and by the door.

~RESTURANT~

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed running towards me and hugging the Hades out of me.

"hey Thalia" I said patting her back as she still hugged me.

Behind her was Nico, Clarisse, Charles, Chris, Selina, And Zoë.

I heard Luke and Percy to a few 'tough' man shakes and saying like, "whatz up man?" or "hey dude she still with you?" The second one made me confused.

As a waitor came over he said, "hey guys im Zack ill be talking your orde- holy lord its Skyler Faith! Woah!" he said clearly to me.

"oh hi" I said with my fake smile.

"can I get your autograph?" he asked with big blue eyes.

"uh sure?" I said about to take his pen.

"wait over here!" he said walking to the kitchen doors.

"well ok?" I said following him.

"wait An- Skyler don't go!" Luke said

"its fine" I said getting up and following Zack.

"ok what do you want me to sign?" I asked holding a pen.

"my lips!" he said as his lips jumped on top of mine.

I tried to pull him away but man he was strong.

"FREAK!" I was able to yelp.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" I heard Percy yell.

Zack fanily let go of me as I slapped him harder then trying to beat Kronos.

Percy grabbed my hand as we all got out of there and into the limo.

After 20 minutes later being in the car, Rebecca called, "hey Rebecca" I said looking at the band.

"come to my office NOW!" she yelled in the phone.

"wait what-" I managed to say but she cut me of by hanging up.

"uh showfer yeah Rebecca's house" I said sitting strait up barley getting out of my seat.

After about 15 minutes we were at a grey building with paint falling off and a roof made out of a window.

We walked inside (only the band) and found Rebecca's office quickly.

"hey Rebecca" I said knocking on the door.

"SHUT UP!" she whispered and was clearly on the phone,

"yes thank you Mr. Lune yes, yes ok bye, bye!"

She said hanging up the phone.

"so why did you want us?" I asked looking at her.

"oh yes, yes" she said getting a magazine.

"look at this!"

**Tell me how you like it! I hope I did a good job! Lolz.**


	2. Skydow or double s

**I AM BACK! FOR ANOTHER EPISODE!**

She showed up a crappy picture of Percy and I holding hands, it was when we all stormed out of the restaurant, wow they publish fast!

"yeah, yeah and if you go on page 13 it says, 'shadow and skyler getting close together, who would be a better couple? Skydow or double s?"

"im SOOOOOO sorry Rebecca… wait? Luke and I? NO!" I said getting off topic.

"I agree with Anna- skyler!" Percy said. Rebecca doesn't no im like Hannah Montana, a regular girl in a pop star body. "well Shadow, why are you bringing up your girlfriend Anna when we are having A CRISIST!" Rebecca screamed. I don't know why we hired HER.

Tyson ran out of the room from the yelling and covered his ears. "NO ONE YELLS AT MY BRODER!" He yelled throwing a desk. "GET THAT MANIACH OUTTAH HERE!" I heard people yell.

We ran out of the building with the dudes taking care of Tyson.

~HOTEL~

We never have a normal day when we go out in public dressed as the band.

I called Seth up when we got in the car, I got voicemail "hey Seth… um I remember when you said that you where in town and well… wondered if you wanted to hang out?" Very soon I heard a voice pick up, "hey! Ok sure ill be at your house in 20!" He said hanging up. "crap!" I opened the limo door and ran out… we where on the highway but I kept on running my way to the hotel. Luckily we were in traffic so no one ran me over.

Cameras snapped, people video taped and yelled, "HEY ITS SKYLER!" I just waved to the fans and ran.

My phone rung for a text message, I picked it up and it was Seth… he sent me a photo of ME running… 'hey look I got a picture of skyler 4 u now im gonna get her to sign a autograph 4 u!' it said.

And then SNAP… there it was…I stopped running and froze… it was Seth, He grinned at me, noticing I caught his attention.

Don't get me wrong Seth was a good looking boy but… he was dating Carly.

Lets say it all comes back of when I was in California.

You see during the school year I go back with my dad, in the summer I come here.

Of coarse sometimes I get to cut class when Percy comes in and says 'my mom is In the hospital' but of coarse its cue for, 'come on we have to practice!'

Carly is my worst nightmare, she always wears pink and purple, has French tips, has a tiny purse dog that always has to be groomed, and I mean once during school, twice

In the afternoon. She has brown hair that of coarse is FAKE and has it curled and brushed like every time she goes to her locker… he father AND mother is more important then Rachel's dad. But she loves Skyler but Hates Annabeth… and tried to cheat on Seth with Percy.

Seth was coming closer to me like everything was on pause while I explained Carly.

He was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants… he knows he looks the best in that outfit!

He had black hair and the same length as Percy's… he had dazzling green eyes, Like Percy's.

I forgot that I was Skyler and jumped out, "Seth hey! Whats up!"

"uhhhhhhhhhh well anyways I was wondering if you can sign this picture for my girl- I mean friend." He took out a little wallet picture of me and handed it to me.

"ok who is this to?" I asked lying that it was me. "Annabeth… her name is Annabeth" He said admiringly. "well Seth here you go but…" I said handing the picture back. "are you dating double L or shadow?" he blurted out. "oh neither… you no not my type!" I laughed. "oh cool" he said with his hands in his back pockets. "well wanna go see a movie or something?" I asked forgetting I was Annabeth. "woah… Skyler it's a pleasure believe me but…there's another girl in my life." he said with his hands out. As soon as he said it I realized… Carly. "oh so a girl like, Marley? Snarley?" I asked. "Carly? No, no it, it was actually Annabeth." he said. "oh, oh well bye!" I said. I ran away back to the hotel.

~HOTEL~

The boys made it back but I changed as quick as I can, blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and some boots. "hey Annabeth… Nico wants to be in the band" I heard Percy say. "do you mind to knock?" I asked.

" sorry but if we add Nico in we need someone out." he said ignoring me.

"you no I could have been naked!"

"DID U HEAR ME! NICO!" he yelped.

"well you and me are staying, Grover too, Luke or Tyson?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"I have a better Idea! How about we just don't add Nico!" I stated.

"Annabeth… the boy FANILLY wants to get out and do something not just be Emo boy!" he added.

"perfect! He can have his one band… Emo boyz!" I said.

"well um ill get back to you on that but I wanted to say that you no… the summer is almost over and before you go back to California I wanna tell you…" My phone started to ring… I picked it up, not talking my eyes off of percy. "hello?"

"hey Annabeth! Where are you?" Seth asked as I completely forgot about him.

"Oh! Um can you pick me up and the… Morison hotel?" I asked looking at the phone book for the hotel name on the cover.

"oh…ok sure! Why not!" he said hanging up to phone.

I sat in my "bedroom" Watching the cars go by put the window.

Soon I saw a black jeep that had to be Seth's.

I ran down the stairs almost pushing Nico down the railing, "oh Nico you're here hi!" I said as he was holding on, almost flipping over.

Seth was at the window when he saw the boys on the couch, "oh hey" I said noticing… "oh don't mind them!"

I stepped from the couch to the coffee table, and onto the ground to give Seth a hug. I squeezed him with my eyes tight and held him close.

He did a small chuckled and whispered threw my hair, "long time no see Annie!"

Percy crossed his arms as he got up, "and who is this… Annie?" He said with pity.

"and who is this?" Seth asked putting me down from our, twirling hug.

"Percy" He said with his hand out, "Annabeth's boyfriend"


	3. Texter or Texdie?

**Ok I don't think I said this but the lost hero and the last Olympian never happened!**

**A BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG thanks to everyone who likes or even reads my story's! WRITE ON!**

"PERCY!" I yelled stomping on his foot.

"Annabeth!" Percy said putting his arm around mine and grinning at Seth.

'What are you doing?' I asked myself, 'kick him where the sun don't shine!' But I couldn't do it. Percy's my friend! Not my boyfriend or my enemy.

"April fools!" I said taking Percy's hand off my shoulder.

Seth stood there blank…. "Um… but… its… August." He said staring at me as our eyes meet. "I… should… um… get going." He said turning towards the door.

"Wait Seth!" But like that he was gone. "Ok! I'll um email you later!" This is hopeless. A simple girl like me! Wanting a simple relationship! But stupid Percy! Percy! Percy, PERCY!

"HOW COULD YOU?" I stomped and looked at Percy with distaste, "I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU! SETH WAS MY FRIEND!" I said as ice cold tears triggled down my face.

"Listen, Annabeth-" Percy begun.

"NO PERCY YOU LISTEN! STOP RUINING MY LIFE! YOU HAVE NO BUSSNESS BEING IN IT! JUST… JUST… I JUST HATE YOU!" I yelled looking at him in the eye. "Seth was a better friend then you."

"Annabeth!"

"No Percy! Im quitting the band! Im getting as far as I can from you!" I said running up to the big mansion stairs and made my way to my 'bedroom.'

"Did that really just happen?" Percy asked sitting onto the couch with the rest of my ex band.

I jumped onto my bed and whipped my tears, "Why me?" I said over and over.

My phone buzzed for a text message as I jumped up, "Seth!" I grabbed my phone, _Annabeth,_

_Listen im sorry ok? I got a little crazy! Just please forgive me and come downstairs!_

The text read.

I threw my phone onto my bed as my tears came down on it. Its not fair! Why me?

I got up as I looked in the mirror. Ever since our first concert I taped, _lightning flame _onto my mirror and, _im skyler!_, and _SKYLER!_

"Im not Skyler anymore." As tears triggled down my face again I ripped off the papers.

I got another text from Percy,

_Annabeth your taking this way to seriously! _

I decided to text him back,

_Percy,_

_You the death of my mind, the hate in my sorrow, the murderer in my heart._

That should do it. 'Ping!' Another text,

_Annabeth plz just listen! Seth… Isn't the guy you think he is! He…_

To: Percy

From: Annabeth

_He what? He is a kind guy? He has a good heart? He's what makes me happy! Just give it up Percy! This is a 'Capture the flag' you cant win! Im going home and that's final! Now please stop, Im calling my family, packing my bags, and taking the first subway to San Francisco!_

And for once, I didn't get a text back.

As I packed my bags I thought 1 simple thing, 'Is this really happening? Is the band really breaking up?' I could tell Percy thought the same thing.

After I packed my 4 suit cases of clothing, 1 bag with my laptop and video camera, and 2 bags of all of my song sheets, I slowly picked up my phone to call my dad, Did he want me back?

After 3 rings he quickly answered, "Hey Annabeth! Whats up sweetheart?"

"Hi Mr. Chas- dad, Um listen… Im having some problems, So I was wondering if I can come back home… Just for a few months." There was a quick pause, Then a discussion of him and my step mom in the background.

"Oh well sure, But you will be leaving right?" …

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek again, "Ye- yes father."

"Than we will be expecting you soon."

I hung up the phone without thanking or saying by to my crappy father.

After I set down my I phone onto my bed and wiped my tears my phone started to ring,

ID caller: Rebecca


	4. Hate, Rage and what else?

**A little cliff hanger, Haha! I do not own anything! This is a really short chapter because there wasn't much to write!**

**Ok here it goes,**

I was shocked, Just extremely shocked what I have just done,

5 minutes ago…

"Oh crap, I didn't think about Rebecca." I quickly answered the phone to not keep her waiting.

"Skyler! How's it going?" Rebecca said so calm.

"Fine Rebecca, How are you doing?"

"HORRIBLE! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT THEY PUT UP NOW ON THE MAGAZINE STANDS?"

"No…" I said with less vim.

"SKYLER IS NOW CHEATING ON SHADOW AND DOUBLE L! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK ALL OF THE OTHER AGENTS ARE GOING TO THINK OF ME? IM GOING TO BE THE MOCKING FLAME!" Soon Rebecca tiled down on her rage, "I just don't know what to- to do! Im such a fool for getting a job with a couple of kids!" I started to hear her either pound her fist on her desk… Or her head.

"We're not kids Rebecca." I quietly said into the phone, "And if you think so then just go and work with the Beatles because your FIRED!" I hung up the phone before she started cursing me… Did I really just do that? Quiet little Annabeth, YELLED at her former agent? Well id have to do it one way or another.

I felt good to be free from the grasp of Rebecca, Being free as the wind and air itself.

My phone started to ring but it wasn't Rebecca, Dad.

10 minutes later…

I ran down the hotel stairs with my eyes soaked, I was so filled with rage and anger and most of all hate and sadness.

Why did my father have to call me at this moment? Why me?

As I made my way down the stairs I spotted Percy and Grover and Luke from the other side, And Tyson was quickly coming behind them.

"No, No!" I ran down the stairs almost dropping my bags.

After I made it to the lounge they where practicly right by my side, As they started to grab my bags I let out a small yelp,

"No!"

"Annabeth! Why do you wanna leave besides hating me?"

"My- My- My grandfather just died."

**A extreme cliff hanger, I no it was really short but as I said in the beginning, Not much to write! Well review, Favorite, ANYTHING! Haha!**


End file.
